Mothers Day
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individuals Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Mothers Day.
1. Torture

AN: I apologize for the brief hiatus. Things have been fairly busy, but in a good way. :) ... I will try and back track as soon as possible. Or take some time this summer to regroup. Until then, here are a handful of tags to a fairly controversial episode. Enjoy.

---

When the fireplace was done offering all the comfort it could, he retreated down to his newly deemed, 'torture' chamber. He paces around the emptiness, sipping bourbon and letting his chest tighten and release…tighten and release…tighten and release…

Occasionally he'd play Kelly's piano rendition or stare relentlessly at the picture frame that no longer holds his reality. But only a clear indication of what he'd lost. And for a fleeting moment he contemplates smashing it into a thousand pieces on the floor. But after awhile the bourbon takes its usual numbing effect and he anticipates passing out at any moment.

It's then he finds himself mouthing words to no one and feels the tears start to sting in his eyes. But he's determined to put it behind him, so he stops playing the tape…he stops staring at what once was…and finishes the bottle in stride. Not long after that, he stumbles up the stairs and collapses on his couch…because some nights his empty bed is more than he can handle. So he lets the alcohol do its work and slowly drifts off to sleep, where maybe, just maybe, he'll dream of them…


	2. Need Anything?

_**Tony**__: Need anything?_

_**Gibbs**__: For you to leave. _

--

Tony may not have been related to Gibbs by blood, but something caused him to feel an odd sense of responsibility for him. Not in an overbearing way, but with subtle concerns and every once in a while an all out touching gesture. This was one of those times.

He set the coffee cup in front of Gibbs and walked away before the act could be acknowledged. Sure, it wasn't the most significant moment in their friendship, but it was something.

Gibbs managed a wry smile as he took the first sip; making a mental note to address it later.

Three days passed before he did.

"DiNozzo."

Tony was half way towards the elevator to go home when he turned around. "Yeah boss?"

"Coffee?"

"No thanks boss, it's late, and I have a heck of a time sleeping with that racing through my veins…not to mention getting up in the middle of the night to…well…you know…"

Gibbs changed his expression and was filled with pride when his Agent understood.

"Oh that?" He shrugged. "I uh, I had to do _something_…"

"You did your job."

"True," he agreed. "But let's face it boss, it wasn't like a tear filled embrace was an option….besides, if I were in your shoes, it would be nice to know someone cared."

"Been going to that sensitivity training have ya?"

"That or I'm getting older…" he looked back at the elevator. "So are you done being mad at me for being nice?"

It was then Gibbs managed a smile and nodded towards him with a look that said it all. "Night DiNozzo…"

Tony gave a small smile in return. "Night boss."

And that sums up the very complex yet simple friendship of one Anthony DiNozzo Jr, and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	3. Questions and Answers

"You shouldn't be here."

Ducky stifled a laugh. "Do you have some contagious disease I should be aware of?" He waited for a response. "I thought not." He descended the stairs slowly and took in the state of his friend. "I cannot tell whether you're feeling guilty, or just plain stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Gibbs set down his glass. "Let me guess, you're here to tell me?"

"Spare me the attitude Jethro, it doesn't become you."

"Really? I'd say it becomes just about all of me."

Ducky moved towards him. "She killed a man in cold blood…was responsible for the death of an innocent man…the _torturous_ death of an innocent man, I might add. Do not tell me that means nothing to you."

"You should go."

"Or what? You will phone the police to escort me out? Or better yet, do it yourself?"

"What do you want from me Duck?"

"I want you to show me you feel remorse over this…that you are in some sort of turmoil over what you've done."

"And if I'm not." He closed the distance between them.

He didn't address his statement. "Do you honestly feel this is what Shannon would want?"

"I don't know Duck…let's ask her. Oh wait, we cant…too bad."

"Do not patronize me Jethro."

He threw his hands out at his sides. "We cant have that, can we?"

"You let a murderer go free."

"Like it's that simple…"

"Please explain it to me." He removed his coat. "I have all night."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No," he pointed at him. "It seems you answer to no one."

Gibbs stepped past him, brushing his shoulder as he did so. "Shut the lights on your way out."

"You could lose everything you've worked for." He shouted back at him to no avail. "This is not what they would want…"

Gibbs turned back slowly. "Not everything is black and white."

"No, but _death_ is. Nothing either of you did, will bring them back."

"Balances the scales."

He watched him continue to ascend the stairs. "Then tell me Jethro, who is winning?"

But no answer came, and Ducky was left to ponder the question on his own…


	4. Can We Go Home Now?

_**Tony**__: Can we go home now? _

_--_

"What happened to being all gung hoe over your little film festival?" Ziva interrupted his rant momentarily.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe this is more important okay?"

"It never ceases to amaze me what an elevator ride can do for your psyche."

Tim chimed in next. "You heard the director Tony, case closed."

"Yeah, I'm not deaf Probie…and sure I'm still a little shocked over the whole Palmers date thing, but my gut is telling me something…"

Tim met his expression. "I'm not saying something isn't up. But this is Gibbs personal life Tony, I'm not sure we should go down that road."

"I agree with McGee, this is not our affair."

Tony shook his head. "Unless the boss did something we'll all regret."

"He would not jeopardize us, Tony." Ziva was quick to respond.

"Us, no. His career. Yes."

Tim thought for a moment. "If he did, there's nothing we can do for him…"

Tony nodded slowly. "As hard as this is for me to say, Probie…you're right."

"If Gibbs needs us, he knows we are not far…" Ziva motioned that they continue walking. "And we will be there should that time come."

Tony reluctantly followed with Tim following in stride. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

And without a response the three friends went their separate ways, all the while wondering that exact same thing.


	5. Post Closing I

"Hey…" her voice was soft as he opened his front door to find her standing there.

He stepped aside and with a small smile ushered her inside, locking the door soon after.

She stood awkwardly in the hallway before speaking again. "Thought you might want some company?"

He heard it as a question but knew it was more of a statement. "I'm alright."

"Then why'd you lock the door?"

Gibbs had to smile. "Habit?"

Abby looked towards the living room. "Uh huh."

He walked towards the couch and watched her follow. "Drink?"

She glanced down at the glass already on the table. "No thanks…I'm driving."

"Right," he took a seat beside her and fixated on the fire place.

"You know I'm a really good listener?"

"You know I'm not a good talker."

She managed a small smile. "Then I can just sit here."

"I'd like that."

And so they sat, occasionally smiling at one another. It was almost an hour before Abby rested her head on his shoulder and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. He was careful to ease her down and covered her with a blanket; placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he watched the fire die.

"Thanks Abs." He whispered before making his way up the stairs, the last day suddenly becoming a bit easier to bear.


	6. Post Closing II

"Can you imagine all the old feelings this must bring up for him?"

Ziva sat across from her partner and answered quickly. "I can."

McGee suddenly regretted asking it. "Sorry."

"You do not have to apologize..."

Tim was curious, yet genuine. "How do you move on from it?"

"It is not an exact science McGee, it is different for each person."

He treaded softly. "How was it for you?"

"I managed my emotions by not managing them at all."

"Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"I do not know… But I am still here, yes?"

He almost smiled, just as the waitress came with the bill. "Thank you," he took it before she had the chance. "On me, tonight."

"Then the next one is on me," she countered, then let a few moments of silence pass. "Why the interest in grief McGee?"

"Not really interested, just concerned."

"About what?"

"You," he nodded towards her. "And Gibbs."

"Me? Why would be concerned about me? I am the perfect painting of health."

"Picture."

"Same thing," she continued. "Really McGee, you do not need to worry."

"Didn't say I was worried. Just concerned. There's a difference."

"And what is that?"

"Well, worry implies more of an anxious feeling…like I'm sitting around biting my nails or tossing and turning at night. But concerned implies that I'm aware you've been hurt, and I'm ready to help if I'm needed..."

"And you wonder why I have difficulty with your language."

He hid a smile. "We _do _like to talk."

"Another difference between you and I."

He signed for the bill, and stared across the table at her. "Another similarity between you and Gibbs."

"True."

He reached for his coat. "Think the boss will be different in the morning?"

"I do not think so."

"How do you know?"

She smiled as he opened the door for her. "Because _I_ would not be."


	7. Eye For An Eye

Good and evil.

Love and hate.

Life and death.

What aspect of human emotion can blur those lines?

Vengeance.

Everything seems so black and white from the outside doesn't it? When you didn't cry the tears, endure the lonely nights or stare down the barrel of a gun…

An eye for an eye.

Sounds simple enough.

"Vengeance is mine," says the Lord.

Well, who is to say I'm not his instrument of vengeance?

"Do not repay evil for evil, but overcome evil with good."

But, he took my wife…my baby girl….my life.

What would you do?

Good and evil.

Love and hate.

Life and death.

Ah, the hell with it.


End file.
